Une histoire de peluches
by Layrosa
Summary: Les jumeaux ont toujours prit soin d'Harry, et lorsque la Chambre des Secrets fut ouverte rien ne changea pour eux. Ils protégeraient toujours Harry des brimades, des coups et de l'humiliation. Parce qu'ils savaient. Ils savaient qui était vraiment Harry et que l'Héritier, ce n'était pas lui.


**Une histoire de peluches**

Fred et George Weasley connaissaient bien Harry Potter. Le vrai, pas l'image que les gens s'en faisaient. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment les sorciers pouvaient ne pas remarquer sa vraie personnalité. Leur Harry était petit et mal nourri, fragile et en manque d'affection… Comment les sorciers pouvaient être si obtus pour voir en lui un griffon arrogant et placer un si lourd fardeau sur ses frêles épaules ? Ça leur passait au dessus de la tête.

Comme les adultes étaient inaptes, les jumeaux avaient décidé de prendre en main le bien être de leur cher Harry. Ils l'aidaient avec ses cours lui expliquant ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, lui rappelaient de manger, lui donnaient son quota de câlins… Ils lui donnaient toute l'affection qu'ils pouvaient, pour lui prouver qu'il faisait partie de leur famille… peut-être même plus que leur famille de sang en fait.

C'est en s'occupant de lui qu'ils finirent par apprendre sa vie avec sa "famille"… Qu'il trouvait ça normal d'être appelé un monstre… Alors quand leur troisième année débuta et avec elle leurs sorties à Préaulard, ils sortirent leurs économies (dont leur famille n'était pas consciente, à part peut-être pour Percy mais il ne dirait rien tant qu'il n'était pas victime de leurs blagues) acquises grâce aux potions et farces qu'ils vendaient. Ils parcoururent les boutiques pour trouver les cadeaux parfaits pour leur protégé.

Le soir même Harry acquit deux peluches, un renard et un loup, d'une douceur apaisante qu'il serra près de son torse un moment avant de regarder les jumeaux les larmes aux yeux et de se précipiter dans leurs bras. Harry était heureux, pour la première fois de sa courte vie il savait que quelqu'un l'aimait.

* * *

Malheureusement la Chambre des Secrets fut ouverte et Harry fut accusé à cause de son don en Fourchelangue. Les élèves se retournèrent contre lui et firent de sa vie un Enfer tandis que les adultes ignoraient ce qui se passait devant leurs yeux, laissant le petit lion se faire intimider et humilier.

Chaque nuit, le Survivant s'endormait les larmes coulant sur ses joues, serrant désespérément ses peluches pour se rassurer. Les jumeaux essayaient de leur mieux de protéger leur petit frère en tout sauf le sang mais ils ne pouvaient pas le suivre tout le temps à cause de leurs cours. Ça devenait ingérable. Comment pouvaient-ils penser qu'un garçon aussi innocent qu'Harry puisse ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas son existence avant l'attaque ?! Ça les dépassait totalement et surtout le plus inadmissible pour eux : les adultes ne faisaient rien pour empêcher un élève de se faire martyriser…

Harry n'en pouvait plus, mais il avait l'habitude d'être détesté pour le simple fait d'exister à force de vivre avec les Dursley, alors il supportait tant bien que mal. Mais ce jour-là en rentrant dans son dortoir et découvrant ses affaires saccagées, quelque chose se cassa en lui. Il s'avança et trouva ses peluches adorées déchiquetées. Son soit disant "ami" arriva à ses côtés et se moqua de lui pour être un tel bébé qui avait encore besoin d'un doudou pour dormir, se moquant et le rabaissant davantage. Alors Harry courut, couru jusqu'à l'épuisement, couru jusqu'à une alcôve sombre cachée derrière un tableau où il abandonna enfin et pleura.

Lorsque les jumeaux le trouvèrent grâce à la carte il était recroquevillé en une boule minuscule, le corps secoué de sanglots, les vêtements de travers et les yeux rouges et bouffis. Ils le réconfortèrent silencieusement avant qu'il ne commence à leur présenter des excuses, parcouru de sanglots.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ? » s'étonna Fred, après tout ce n'était pas la faute de l'enfant s'il se faisait attaquer.

« Vos… vos peluches… elles…elles sont détruites…. » Ses sanglots devinrent plus forts, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

« Ce n'est rien Harry…

_On t'en achètera de nouvelles » Dirent les jumeaux.

Le petit lion commença à protester en disant qu'il ne le méritait pas, qu'il n'était qu'un monstre et que les monstres n'avaient pas le droit au bonheur. C'était la leçon la plus importante chez les Dursley. Les jumeaux froncèrent les sourcils… l'enfant retombait dans ses anciennes habitudes de se rabaisser et de se refermer, ils avaient déjà eu tant de mal à le faire sortir de sa coquille et à cause des autres il se remettait à écouter les monstres qu'étaient les Dursley.

« Harry écoute moi » commença George « Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu m'entends ? Les seuls fautifs c'est eux. Tu n'es coupable de rien, Harry. »

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à rassurer le plus petit et mirent au point un plan pour se venger du monde sorcier.

L'année passa avec plus d'attaques de la part de l'Héritier de Serpentard et donc plus d'attaques sur le jeune Harry Potter. Etonnement les Serpentards le laissaient tranquille et l'aidaient même quelques fois lorsque les jumeaux étaient absents. Le plan des jumeaux avançait lentement mais sûrement grâce à la collaboration réticente d'Harry. Ils avaient récupéré ses affaires dans le dortoir des deuxièmes années et les avaient installé dans le leur, accueillant le plus jeune dans le leur puisqu'il était rejeté par ses colocataires. Les jumeaux l'accueillirent dans leur lit, l'entourant pour le réconforter de leur présence et le protéger.

* * *

A la fin de l'année, leur sœur cadette fut emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets et il fut forcé par Ron à aller la chercher. Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui de jouer le brave ? Pour des gens qui avaient passés l'année à le faire souffrir en plus ! La peur faisait trembler ses membres alors qu'il se retrouvait seul, coincé dans un couloir sombre à cause d'un éboulement qu'avait déclenché le professeur Lockart, et avança, les menaces de Ronald pesant sur lui.

Ensuite tout se passa en un flou total pour lui : la découverte de Ginny étendue sur le sol froid, la discussion avec le jeune Voldemort, la peur et l'adrénaline lors de se fuite à l'apparition d'un Basilic de près de trente mètres de long, le combat avec ladite créature finissant par la mort du serpent et son bras poignardé par un croc. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue, le venin commençait à faire effet, circulant dans son sang en brûlant ses veines et l'amenant irrémédiablement à sa mort.

Tom Riddle le regardait presque tristement. « Désolé petit, tu n'aurais pas dû mourir… Mais aucun obstacle ne m'empêchera de changer notre monde. Ta mort ne sera pas vaine, enfant » essaya-t-il même de le rassurer.

L'enfant murmura avec difficulté, se souvenant de leur conversation précédente « Pourquoi ?... vous auriez pu…posséder…un criminel » Sa respiration était sifflante, son corps en sueur lui donnait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, le faisant convulser douloureusement. L'adolescent le regarda avec stupeur.

« Oui »

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir à cause du murmure d'un sort. Riddle pointait la baguette qu'il lui avait volé sur le carnet noir, un autre apparaissant à côté de Ginny. Il prit le journal maudit et le transfigura en un bracelet qu'il attacha au poignet du mourant. Il effleura de sa main qui devenait matérielle la chevelure corbeau de l'enfant.

« Tu as raison petit, les enfant n'ont pas à mourir pour les guerres des adultes. La fille va survivre. Je n'aurais qu'à attendre de trouver quelqu'un qui mérite de mourir » La main dans ses cheveux, apaisant légèrement sa peur, s'arrêta brusquement à l'entente d'un trille musical. Un oiseau rouge se posa à côté de lui. Pour sa mort il avait l'attention d'une mémoire et d'un oiseau… sa vie était tellement foutue !

Un liquide froid tomba sur la morsure et la chaleur intense commença à s'apaiser. Son souffle se calma, mais sa vue resta trouble et bordée de noir, l'obscurité menaçant toujours de l'engloutir.

La main dans ses cheveux recommença à les caresser. « On dirait bien que tu vas survivre finalement petit. » L'adolescent prit le faux journal avant de le transpercer à de nombreuses reprises du croc qui avait failli le tuer. Il laissa le journal détruit tomber au sol avant de tourner son regard vers l'enfant étendu à ses côtés. « Tu pourras dire m'avoir détruit… C'est vrai en quelques sortes… Ton amie va bientôt se réveiller, vous allez pouvoir remonter ensemble. Je serais avec toi. » La mémoire disparût et la rousse commença à reprendre des couleurs, prenant une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle le vit elle se précipita sur lui en pleurant. Ils devaient sortir de là… rapidement.

Fumseck les ramena à l'air libre et Harry perdit conscience.

* * *

L'infirmerie était pleine, l'intégralité de la famille Weasley, le directeur et ses yeux trop brillant, le professeur de potion qui était là pour aider madame Pomfresh avec les potion à donner à ses patients.

Fred Weasley bouillait d'un mélange explosif d'inquiétude et de colère. Inquiétude pour son petit frère de cœur étendu sur un lit trop grand pour lui et colère contre sa "famille" qui rassurait Ginny en ignorant son sauveur. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui explosa quand Ron dit que c'était normal que leur petit Harry sauve sa sœur parce qu'il était le Sauveur. Son frère tremblait de rage à ses côtés et s'exprima d'une voix froide qui amena le silence dans l'infirmerie.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'hypocrites. »

Sa mère exprima son désaccord et commença à lui crier dessus pour son langage qu'elle qualifiait de grossier. Fred la fit taire d'un sort permettant à son frère de continuer, si c'était lui qui parlait il finirait par ensorceler tout le monde.

« Vous n'avez jamais aidé Harry quand il en avait besoin et maintenant vous trouvez ça normal qu'il risque sa vie pour vous ? Mais vous étiez où quand l'école s'est retournée contre lui pour être un fourchelangue ?! Quand on le retrouvait couvert de meurtrissures tous les soirs parce que des élèves l'avaient attaqués ? Quand les autres l'humiliaient ? Vous étiez où quand Harry avait besoin d'adultes pour le protéger et chercher le véritable héritier ? Nulle part, vous n'avez rien foutu, vous avez laissé un élève se faire martyriser pour des rumeurs ! Et maintenant vous oubliez tout ? Vous êtes vraiment minables.»

Ronald prit la parole, le visage rouge écrevisse sous la colère. « Mais c'est un fourchelangue ! Il n'avait qu'à prouver qu'il n'était pas l'héritier ! » Un sort cuisant le stoppa dans sa diatribe rapidement suivi d'un sort de silence.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Fred qui parla, blême de rage.

« Ah oui, le petit Ronnie à sa maman… Tu étais où quand ton meilleur ami avait besoin d'aide ?... Mh laisse moi réfléchir… Ah oui c'est vrai tu aidais ses oppresseurs ! Je me rappelle encore le jour où Harry a trouvé toutes ses affaires détruites par celui qui se disait son meilleur ami. Il n'était même plus en sécurité dans son dortoir… Heureusement qu'on était là pour lui. Même les serpentards l'on aidé en voyant comment plusieurs centaines d'élèves pouvaient se retourner contre un seul âgé de douze ans ! Mais merde à la fin, vous êtes tous idiots ou quoi ? Harry ne connaissait même pas le monde sorcier avant de venir à Poudlard, comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu connaître la Chambre des Secrets ? Et d'ailleurs si un gamin de douze ans a réussi à la trouver comment des professeurs ont réussit à passer à côté pendant cinquante ans ?! » Demanda t'il au vide avant que George ne continue « Harry ne vous doit rien. Tu n'aurais jamais dû le forcer à aller là-bas sans prévenir d'adultes, Ronald. Tu as risqué la vie d'Harry plus que la tienne en l'abandonnant lâchement en cour de route. Il aurait pu mourir par ta faute au nom de Merlin ! » L'attention de son jumeau se tourna vers Ginny qui les fixaient encore pâle et tremblante « Et toi ! Pourquoi as-tu écris dans ce foutu journal alors que papa nous as toujours dit de ne pas faire confiance aux objets qui avaient une conscience ? Quand tu as remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas tu aurais dû aller voir un professeur !… » « Et ça ne t'as rien fait de voir un camarade se faire maltraiter et rabaisser pour quelque chose que tu as fait ? Ça ne t'a rien fait de voir Harry revenir avec des traces de coups et de malédictions douloureuses alors que tu aurais pu l'arrêter ? Tout est de ta faute, alors arrête de geindre que tu n'y es pour rien ! Si tu en avais parlé Harry ne serait pas allongé dans ce lit à moitié mort ! » La poitrine de Fred se soulevait rapidement sous sa respiration haletante, il n'avait vraiment plus la force de continuer à parler à ces idiots qui se faisaient appeler famille et professeurs. George reprit plus calmement mais son ton était dur et tranchant « Vous devez tout à Harry mais la seule chose que vous faîtes c'est de vous réjouir du retour de votre fille chérie alors que la personne qui l'a sauvé à vécu un enfer à cause d'elle et de votre autre fils. Il a sauvé sa vie et en est presque mort et tout ce que vous faîtes c'est l'ignorer comme si c'était normal mais non ce n'est pas normal ! »

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent du lit du petit deuxième année et le regardèrent tendrement avant de se tourner vers les adultes présent dans la salle « Si vous l'approchez vous le regretterez » et ils fermèrent les rideaux qui entouraient le lit et y jetèrent des sorts de vie privée pour que personne ne puisse les ouvrir et les entendre.

La salle demeura silencieuse un long moment avant qu'Arthur n'enlève les sorts de silence sur sa femme et son plus jeune fils qui se mirent à vociférer et menacer les jumeaux. Mais le duo les ignora, trop occupé à veiller sur leur petit protégé. Les deux aînés regardèrent leur mère et frère faire une scène alors que celui qui avait sauvé leur sœur avait besoin de repos. Ils ne savaient pas tout cela, tout ce qu'avait vécu l'enfant cette année, les jumeaux leur avaient ouvert les yeux. Alors ils remercieraient l'enfant, se promirent-ils intérieurement, et ils lui fourniraient toute l'aide dont il pourrait avoir besoin s'il leur demandait.

Madame Pomfresh fut obligé de mettre la famille qui dérangeait le calme de son antre dehors, bien qu'elle le fit avec plaisir, elle était d'accord avec les deux farceurs, personne n'avait rien fait pour aider Harry Potter, ils n'avaient pas le droit de se mêler de sa vie à présent. Severus Snape acquiesça à son geste. Il avait dit à Dumbledore ce qu'il se passait, il lui avait dit que ça ne pouvait plus durer, mais le vieil homme ne l'avait pas écouté et avait laissé faire. Alors Severus avait prévenu sa maison qui avait accepté d'aider l'enfant Potter parce que c'était inacceptable que personne ne l'aide. L'adulte se promit de ne plus écouter le directeur pour ce qui concernait le bonheur de l'enfant. Il se ferait son avis lui-même et agirait comme il l'entendrait pour protéger le gamin. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer les deux lions enragés pour donner les potions au griffondor.

* * *

Harry se réveilla deux semaines plus tard entouré de dizaines de peluches, les jumeaux endormis à son chevet. Le duo se réveilla et l'étreignit à lui en couper la respiration, des larmes sur les joues.

« Tu nous as fait tellement peur Harry ! » s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Après plusieurs minutes à le câliner et à vérifier toutes traces de blessures ou de mal être ils lui expliquèrent ce qu'il avait raté en passant par la scène de l'infirmerie aux cadeaux qu'il avait reçu de la part de plusieurs serpentards qui le remerciaient d'avoir arrêté le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets et empêché la fermeture de Poudlard et de petits présents de la part d'autres élèves qui s'excusaient de ne pas avoir agit pour l'aider. Ces derniers présents étaient regardés d'un mauvais œil par les jumeaux…

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent et hésitèrent quelques instants avant de prendre leur courage à deux mains.

« Harry, on a quelque chose à te dire » Le jeune enfant se tendit instantanément. La peur s'insinuant dans ses veines, il ne voulait pas savoir, quelque chose allait encore lui tomber dessus il en était sûr, les jumeaux n'auraient pas l'air aussi hésitant sinon.

« On… on a contacté Gringott pour commencer un procès en ton nom contre le Directeur, on leur a donné les détails de tous ce qu'il s'était passé durant les deux dernières années, ce que tu avais subi à Poudlard… Les Gobelins on accepté de te défendre et Harry…

_... on a apprit que Dumbledore était ton tuteur magique, c'est lui qui aurait dû te parler du monde magique et veiller à ton bien être. Ton gestionnaire de compte a remarqué que le testament de tes parents a été scellé… Tu n'aurais jamais dû vivre avec les Dursley, Dumbledore t'a placé là contre l'avis de tes parents.

_Si on gagne le procès tu n'auras plus à y retourner. Tu pourras changer de tuteur magique et désigner la personne avec qui tu souhaites vivre. Dumbledore n'aura plus à te forcer à risquer ta vie. » Essayèrent-ils de lui expliquer, mais en voyant les larmes remplirent ses yeux ils se dirent qu'ils n'auraient peut être pas du le faire sans son consentement.

« Je… je ne vais plus avoir à y aller ? » demanda l'enfant d'une voix tremblante, y croyant à peine.

« Non, tu n'y retourneras plus. Les gobelins ont déclaré Dumby inapte à la tutelle. » Sourirent les jumeaux rassurés que leur petit frère ne leur en voulait pas.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Harry pu sortir de l'infirmerie entouré des jumeaux. Le silence se fit à leur entrée dans la salle avant que les serpentards accompagnés de quelques serdaigles et poufsouffles applaudissent leur entrée. Harry s'installa entre les deux plus grands, le rose aux joues.

L'arrivée des hiboux coupa toute tentative des autres lions pour parler. En voyant le grand titre les rouquins tournèrent leur regard vers la table de tête, le vieux directeur n'était pas là. Ils tournèrent leurs regards avides sur le journal.

 _ **Albus Dumbledore : inapte à diriger une école ?**_

 _Il est venu à notre attention lors d'un procès à huit clos à l'encontre de l'illustre Directeur de Poudlard que beaucoup de mensonges étaient sortis de sa bouche au sujet du Survivant. Après tout pourquoi Harry Potter et les jumeaux Weasley intenteraient-ils un procès contre lui s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de mal ?_

 _Mes chers lecteurs je suis navrée de vous annoncer que notre Sauveur a été abusé par sa famille moldue. Mais qui l'a placé là nous sommes nous demandé. Dumbledore en personne nous apprirent les gobelins en ajoutant qu'il avait ignoré la volonté des Potter N'a-t-il jamais surveillé ou rendu visite à son protégé ? Non, répondent les gobelins en s'appuyant sur les déclarations et souvenirs de la victime._

 _Durant tout le procès le directeur a affirmé que l'enfant était en sécurité et que c'était là les divagations d'un enfant à la recherche d'attention. Mais les souvenirs l'ont démentit et on ne peut que pleurer l'enfer qu'a vécu notre Sauveur aux mains de ceux qui auraient dû être sa famille. Je peux à peine m'empêcher de pleurer en songeant à ce que j'ai vu._

 _Mais ce n'est pas tout, Albus Dumbledore s'est révélé tout aussi incapable d'assurer sa sécurité à son arrivée à Poudlard, le poussant à affronter de nombreuses épreuves mortelles durant sa première année et même à affronter un professeur possédé par le spectre du Lord Noir. Oui vous avez bien lu, le Lord Noir. Mais ce n'est pas le pire, non mesdames et messieurs ! Cette année la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte et plusieurs élèves ont été pétrifiés. Les parents n'ont jamais été prévenus._

 _A la découverte du don de fourchelangue du Survivant toute l'école s'est retournée contre lui et Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour empêcher cela ni pour retrouver l'héritier. Il n'a rien fait pour stopper l'intimidation et l'humiliation du pauvre et innocent deuxième année._

 _Il y a deux semaines une enfant a été emmenée dans la Chambre. Monsieur Potter a été poussé par le frère de la victime à trouver l'entrée de la Chambre et qui l'a abandonné. Le pauvre Harry a réussit à sauver la jeune Ginevra Weasley au péril de sa propre vie. Car oui, notre jeune Sauveur a affronté un Basilic de trente mètres et après l'avoir tué a survécu à son venin grâce au Phoenix de Poudlard._

 _Qu'a fait Dumbledore durant ce temps ? Rien. Il ne lui est pas venu en aide. Alors on peut se demander si Albus Dumbledore est apte à diriger une école si un élève est obligé de se battre à la place des adultes, s'il est obligé de combattre pour survivre._

 _Votre journaliste toujours à la recherche de la vérité, Rita Skeeter._

Les articles suivants parlaient du procès perdu par Dumbledore qui devait redonner avec des intérêts tout ce qu'il avait prit des voûtes sans le consentement d'Harry, et n'avait pas le droit d'approcher son élève ou d'être seul avec lui. Les jumeaux sourirent cruellement en voyant la peine dans laquelle était l'illustre directeur. Harry allait enfin être libre.

* * *

 **BONUS 1**

Quelques jours plus tard un nouvel article de Rita faisait la une, surprenant Harry alors qu'il déjeunait en compagnie de son professeur de potion qui l'avait accueilli chez lui pour les vacances après s'être excusé de son comportement inadmissible envers lui. Il lui avait même offert un livre rempli de photo de sa mère et lui avait parlé d'elle durant de longues heures.

 _ **Un innocent à Azkaban!**_

 _La volonté des Potter a enfin été ouverte et les nouvelles mes amis sont choquantes : il y est dit noir sur blanc que Lord Sirius Orion Black n'a jamais été leur gardien du secret au contraire de Peter Pettigrew ! En recherchant dans les archive le procès de Lord Black pour en connaître d'avantage sur l'affaire nous somme tombé dans une impasse : aucune trace de procès !_

 _Sirius Black serait-il innocent des crimes dont on l'accuse nous sommes-nous demandé, aurait-il été mit en prison sans procès ?_

 _Lorsque nous avons expliqué nos révélations au Département de la Justice Magique, Amélia Bones a immédiatement organisé un procès._

 _Et quelle surprise ! Interrogé sous veritaserum Sirius Black n'a jamais trahis les Potter et a poursuivi Peter Pettigrew pour venger ses amis. Mais le véritable traître à fait exploser la rue et s'est coupé un doigt, la seule preuve de son assassinat je vous le rappelle, avant de se transformer en rat pour fuir._

 _Les recherches pour trouver le traître ont commencé. Aujourd'hui Sirius Black est un homme libre prêt à prendre soin de son filleul Harry Potter après avoir passé plusieurs semaines à Ste Mangouste pour se remettre de son séjour avec les Détraqueurs._

L'adulte grimaçait en lisant les nouvelles, il avait beau ne pas aimer Black, il ne lui aurait jamais souhaité Azkaban en le sachant innocent.

« J'ai… j'ai un parrain ? » demanda timidement l'enfant. L'adulte acquiesça avant de lui parler de son parrain en essayant de ne pas en dire que du mal (ce qui était difficile) quoique vers la fin de leurs années à Poudlard le cabot avait été civil avec lui.

Une semaine après Harry rencontra enfin son parrain, celui qui aurait dû s'occuper de lui à la mort de ses parents. L'homme était maigre et avait les yeux un peu fous, mais quand il vit l'enfant il sourit brillamment et l'attira dans une étreinte d'ours.

* * *

 **BONUS 2**

 _ **Les Weasley renient leurs enfants !**_

 _Hier soir Arthur et Molly Weasley ont renié deux de leurs enfants, leurs jumeaux Fred et George._

 _Qu'on-t-il fait pour mériter cela ?_

 _Eh bien mesdames et messieurs c'est une véritable tragédie ! Les enfants ont perdu leur nom et leur lignée pour avoir défendu leur camarade et ami qu'ils considèrent comme un frère : Harry Potter. Leurs parents et frère cadet calomniaient le Survivant en l'accusant d'avoir mis en danger leurs enfants alors que c'est en fait Ronald et Ginevra Weasley qui ont mis en danger notre héros. Les jumeaux ont défendu bec et ongle leur frère de cœur en accusant Dumbledore (à raison) de son incapacité à prendre soin de ses élèves._

 _C'est à ce moment qu'ils ont été reniés. Mais pourquoi une famille de Lumière ferait ainsi tant de mal à la chair de leur chair pour l'honneur d'un vieil homme sénile ? Car rappelons-le un enfant renié n'a plus de nom, plus de maison, plus d'argent pour vivre, la magie de la famille retire l'enfant de la tapisserie familiale comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et la douleur qui s'en suit est très souvent insupportable car la magie retire les traits flagrants qu'ils tiennent de leur parents et que la sensation ressemble à perdre une partie de soi même._

 _Heureusement pour eux Muriel Prewett leur grande tante les a accepté dans sa famille en tant qu'Héritiers (rappelons qu'elle avait déshéritée Molly Weasley née Prewett). Dans le même temps les aînés William, Charlie et Percy Weasley ont quitté de leur plein gré la famille Weasley, reniant le nom pour devenir eux aussi des Prewett, car soutenant leurs deux frères et ne voulant rien avoir à faire avec leurs parents et jeunes frère et sœur quand ils dénigrent et son prêt à se servir d'un enfant._

 _Espérons que les cinq nouveaux Prewett auront une meilleure vie loin de leurs parents._

 _Rita Skeeter, votre dévouée journaliste._

* * *

 **BONUS 3**

La nouvelle année scolaire commençait en fanfare, trois lions avaient demandé à être recouru devant l'ensemble de la grande salle obligeant ainsi Albus Dumbledore à accepter. Ce fut sous une salve d'applaudissement que George et Fred Prewett et Harry Potter furent accueillis dans l'antre des serpents.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry était réellement heureux, sa maison l'acceptait, il avait deux frères par tout sauf le sang qui veillaient sur lui, des gens qui l'aimaient…

Il avait passé un été inoubliable ! Sirius l'avait invité à venir vivre chez lui avec les jumeaux et avait même invité le professeur Snape malgré leurs différents. Il avait eu sa propre chambre qu'il pouvait aménager à sa guise, rapidement rempli après un passage au Chemin de Traverse où les jumeaux lui achetèrent une tonne de peluches.

Sirius avait même accepté Tom après qu'il ait retrouvé un corps, bien que le surveillant toujours du coin de l'œil avec méfiance après avoir apprit qui il était. Les gobelins l'avaient aidé à se créer une nouvelle identité en tant que Marvolo Serpentard cousin éloigné de Tom Riddle aka Voldemort.

Donc oui Harry était heureux et pour une fois il pensait mériter d'avoir son propre _Happy End_.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Un autre one-shot qui me trottait dans la tête et qui aurait pu (aurait dû même) intégrer A la Conquête de Poudlard. Je sais j'ai dévié de mon idée principale avec les peluches… Mais j'étais inspirée et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer le titre. J'ai eu envie de parler de la deuxième année de Harry, parce que ce n'est pas normal qu'aucun adulte ne l'ait aidé. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ^^


End file.
